Because I Loved you
by Zangetsu Uchiha
Summary: Home is where the heart is. Long ago he had given her his heart unbeknownst to her.With fate push him back, can he find his way home? Or will the loneliness push him astray.


**Authors Note: So i'm finally back with another one. Haha. So first of all let me apologize for my absence and lack of story writing. Without getting into to much detail I've been dealing with some personal issues, as well as school and life in general so thanks for being patient with me. Along with that I'm glad to say i have been doing some story designing of my own and I'm looking forward to going into that in this New Year and I hope you guys would be willing to check that out.**

 **Another quick note if you haven't already you should go check out my other stories like Kingdom Hearts: Revelation, if you fan of Kingdom Hearts series. If you're a fan of the Sengoku Bassara franchise then might i recommend my take on it with a new character that story is Final Judgement:Remix. For all my stories check out my page and bio for more. (Alo if you did some fan art i would love you forever with those. :))**

 **Now as to why I'm writing this story in-particular, well in all honesty I've lost the spark for Against All Odds a previous story i had been working on. So i'm sorry to all those who enjoyed it but as of right now that story is on hiatus or just dead. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again but for now this what we are rolling with.**

 **Without ruining the basis of the chapter I can tell you that we will be picking it up in the Shippuden era but first a bit of history. Well without further delay, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **X.X**

"Ni-san why are we here again?"

"Because little brother, its our duty as not only members of the Uchiha clan but also future clan heads to honor all the clans that within the village."

"But Itachi it's sooooo boring here."

"Sasuke be more respectful little brother."

This was yearly dinner that all of the clan heads attended to "improve" relations with one another. It was a meeting that until now was avoided by the Uchiha clan. Though most were shocked by their arrival and unusual socialization no one was too suspicious. None more than the host of this year dinner the Hyuga clan's leader Hiashi.

Though none of that was a concern too Sasuke. It was here at this dinner he meet Hinata Huyga. His mother and father made it a point that Sasuke meet each family and their children.

"H..Hello there m..my name is H..Hinata it's a pleasure to meet you.." The young heiress said.

Hinata was shy girl and that irritated Sasuke. He didn't understand why she was like that, was their something wrong with her?

"Why do you talk like that it's weird."

The boldness of Sasuke caught those around off guard. Hiashi looked like he wanted to rip the young boys head off. Mikoto was beet red with embarrassment, Itachi didn't know how to react and Fugaku smirked. Hinata herself was on the brink of tears, she didn't know what to say or how to respond. Instead she became to step back and turn to her security blanket, her mother.

She buried her face into her mother's long white Kimoto as tears streamed down her face. Mikoto looked on with empathy she knew her son was trying to show off for his father. She wanted to scold him but she went to he shocked her and everyone else again.

"Hinata right?" he started. She turned to face him tears still streaming down her face. "You talk weird but that's alright. One day we're going to ninja just like our parents and have to protect our village just like them too. So from this point on we'll grow stronger together."

Suddenly, smiles formed on the crowd of people around them. No one outside of this circle knew what was said and that was perfectly fine. Mikoto looked at her youngest son who seemed to have corrected himself this time. He grow into a fine young boy and she knew it.

Hinata looked at him for a moment while she pondered his words. Leaving the comfort of her mother she turned to face him completely.

"D..do you promise?"

The young Uchiha smiled wide and extend out his pinky to her.

"Pinky promise!"

She smiled back at him, extending her picky out and sealing the deal. This wh=ould be the start of a bond between the two clans. One that would be tested as time grew one.

X.X

 **Uchiha Massacre Two years later Sasuke (6) Hinata (5)**

A month had passed since the tragedy that befell the Uchiha clan. Hiashi have frequently visited the young boy and had even taken up legal guardianship of him for the time being. Though he wouldn't admit it he was grateful to him for helping Hinata these past two years. After the birth of Hanabi and the subsequent death of his wife Hiashi was in turmoil about his life which was reflected in Hinata's life.

He wasn't able to help her through her grief because he didn't know how to deal with his own. Enter in Sasuke who held Hinata's hand throughout the ordeal and helped restore the confidence she had gained from their previous encounters.

Hinata had begged her father to take her with him to see Sasuke and this time he gave in and took her along. A storm looked like it was on its way as they walked to the hospital. She had been silent the whole way there and Hiashi couldn't blame her, after all how do talk about something with sorrow in the air.

As they entered the trauma unit of the hospital they notice the staff was in a panic. Nurses were scrambling around in every direction. Hiashi walked to the receptionist desk to check in, however he was turned away.

"Why do I have to leave?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry sir we're dealing with an emergency. One of our patients has gone missing." The lady behind the counter told him.

Hiashi nodded his head, having suspicion of who exactly was missing. As Hinata and Hiashi made their way back to the Huyga Compound, she wondered to herself if Sasuke would be okay. She didn't know what to say too him but she wanted to help him some way. She stopped and looked back at the hospital hoping that her friend would recover from this.

The sky opened up and heavy rain began to poor down on them, forcing Hinata and Hiashi to hurry back to the compound to get out of the weather. From the rooftop the young Uchiha stood and watched his would be visitors leave. The tears of the sky masked his own as he watched the world beneath him go on, while he was stuck in place. One minute he was a happy child about to spend time with his family the next he was alone and scared.

"Itachi…I will kill you!"

The avenger was born.

X.X

 **Seven years later: a week before the Chunin Exams: Sasuke (13) Hinata (12)**

As the years went on Sasuke and Hinata remained close. Though publicly Sasuke would never admit it he appreciated the moments he got to spend with Hinata. They trained secretly together and helped each other grow stronger. Hinata had grown quite confident in her abilities as both a ninja but a member og the Huyga clan.

The sun was setting after another long day of training as Hinata and Sasuke sat on the grass in the training field. It was a rare day that they weren't interrupt by their teammates so they got to go all out show case some of their moves to each other. No jutsu just pure hand to hand combat just the way they liked it.

After catching her breathe Hinata was the first to break the silence between them.

"Are you coming over for dinner? We're having steamed fish and rice balls tonight."

"No thanks not hungry."

"Come on it's been forever since you came over."

"No it hasn't I was there last month."

"Exactly my point. You don't come over enough."

"Hinata.."

"Don't Hinata me Sasuke, I might see you often but it doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Even my father has asked about you, and you know he doesn't do that often."

Silently Sasuke just looked at her then turned back to the setting sun.

"Silent as ever. You're always pushing people away you know. At this rate you'll end up alone."

"Maybe that's for the best…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe its best that I be by myself."

"Why in the world would you feel that's for the best? What's gotten into you Sasuke?"

A moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Everyone close to me has left me. My clan was murdered by my own flesh and blood. Someone who I thought would always be there for me. I've felt that pain before, to be blindsided with such pain and loss. I don't want to feel that pain ever again. So maybe it's better.."

 _SLAP!_

Hinata shut Sasuke up by slapping him. His check burned and shock set in. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Hinata and saw something he hadn't seen in years, tears. They were weld up in her eyes as she battled to hold them back but ultimately loss.

"How dare you say or even think something like that. I care about y..you idiot. So you'd push me away too.?"

Sasuke remained silent and looked at her.

"Answer me Sasuke!"

"I don't know…"

They sat there in silence for a couple of moments the tension setting in as neither spoke up. Sasuke stood abruptly and began to make his way out of the training grounds. He knew it was nesscessary if he were to gain the strength he needed to kill itachi one day but it didn't mean he liked it.

He wouldn't get far however as pair a slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Hinata had caught up too him and stopped him the only way she knew how.

"I won't let you go, Sasuke. No matter how much you struggle to cut me or anyone off I'll keep hanging on no matter what."

"…Why?"

"Simple, because you were there for me, I'll be there for you."

"You're just as annoying as Sakura"

"Maybe, but I'm cuter."

X.X

 **Sasuke (14) Hinata (13) Defection: A week later**

Hinata sat at the training grounds where she and Sasuke had usually trained at. He had left her there, alone and by herself.

 _Had their friendship meant nothing to him? Did he really hate his brother than much that he needed to abandon everything that he loved?_

The team that was put together to retrieve Sasuke returned with multiple injuries sustained but thankfully no casualties. The worst injury seemed to be Naruto who had direct contact with Sasuke.

Naruto… He had this magic about him that drew not only Hinata to him but others as well who took the chance to spend time with him. However this time his magic seemed to have worn off as he was unable to defeat Sasuke and bring him back.

 _Sasuke… Why did you abandon us? Why did you abandon me?_ She was plagued with so many unanswered questions that it was hard for her too understand anything.

She wanted to believe that Sasuke was savable still, but after seeing the damage his decisions had caused she couldn't and wouldn't forgive him. What type of monster tries to kill his best friend? Revenge was one thing but how far was he willing to go to obtain it?

Just like Itachi before him, it became clear to Hinata that her friend had succumb to the darkness of power. He committed a heinous act all to avenge another heinous act. She couldn't forgive Sasuke no matter how much she wanted too she just couldn't. In her own way she make amends for him, she had too, that's the last thing she could do as his friend.

 **Hokage Office:**

Lady Tsunade has summoned Kakashi in to be briefed on what he found.

"I see…" she spoke after he finished his report.

"If only I had been faster, maybe I could have stopped this from happening.."

"Is that what you think Kakashi?"

A tense silence fell over them as he pondered on her words.

"…What do you mean Lady Fifth?"

Another moment passed between them before she reached into her desk and pulling out a bottle of sake and a scroll. She pour herself a cup and motioned for Kakashi to come get the scroll. Kakashi did as instructed and opened it and stopped after the first line.

"This is the Thirds handwriting…."

"Keep reading…" was al she said.

Kakashi looked at her puzzled but eventually looked over the scroll. As he read things became eerily clear as to what was happening.

"We as shinobi are used as tools by those above us. And even they themselves are used." She spoke once again.

"Lady Tsunade…"

"You were not sent on that mission just by coincidence Kakashi. I sent you there to keep you from interfering in this."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as she poured herself another glass of sake and drank some more.

"I can't tell you everything you want to know right know because I'm sure you have a lot of questions but.." She placed her glass down and looked Kakashi straight in his eye. "I will tell you this, Sasuke Uchiha did not betray the Leaf."

X.X

 **3 Years later Sasuke and Naruto confrontation Sasuke (17) Hinata (16)**

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

The two young shinobi looked at each other form a far. Sasuke atop the crater he created after attacking Sai, and Naruto from below within the ruble below. Naruto joined by Sakura, Sai and Yamato were in the rubble of Orochimaru's secret lair.

Sasuke was looking at his former teammates who had come too see him. He looked at all of them and in that moment, Sasuke smirked to himself. _"Naruto… you've gotten stronger.."_

"And Sakura too..

"Sasuke…" she squeeked out.

"Damnit Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you know Orochimaru is only using you, he wants to steal your body from you…"

"…what do you want Naruto?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're to take you home."

"Home?"

"Yes home!" Sakura chimed in.

A long pause passed over them Sasuke closed his eyes no longer looking at his former teammates.

"I have no home with you or the Leaf anymore. Don't you remember I turned my back on all of you and joined Orochimaru."

"Damnit Sasuke weren't you listening he's using…"

"I know this already." Sasuke cut him off.

"You know…"

"It's the price I must pay to kill Itachi, then I'll gladly pay it."

"Is power really worth it? They're both monsters that need to be stopped, but you don't need to bare the burden alone, let us help you.."

Another long pause fell over them, Sasuke stared Naruto down and Naruto didn't flinch. Closing his eyes to them Sasuke slowly smirked then, in a flash he stood next to Naruto with his arm draped over him.

"…when did he?" Yamato spoke.

"…so fast…" Sakura spoke next.

Naruto could only stare into the void in amazement.

"…:"

"You're so wrapped up in trying to save me that you'll never become Hokage…"

Slowly Sasuke began removing his sword.

"Sasuke don't…" Sakura spoke up.

Yamato began making seals hoping for a miracle, _Damint I'm not gonna make it…_

"The last time we fought I spared you on a whim, because I didn't want to obtain power the same way he did. However this time I'll end you, on that same whim." He raised it up completely and aimed it toward Naruto.

"How can I become Hokage if I can't save a friend…Isn't that right Sasuke"

X.X

 **6 Months Later**

The moon gleamed bright in the Hidden Leaf Village as its residents slept in peace. Tsunade was atop the Hokage monuments overlooking the village. For once everything went smoothly in the village, no major Naruto incidences, no spoiled nobles to chew her ear off, no one declaring war on them. Times like these were nice, which made her meeting at this particular point all that more important.

"You're late."

"Why didn't you inform me that Naruto would be coming?"

"Straight to the point as ever eh Sasuke."

"Answer me."

She turned slightly to look at the Uchiha. He had grown up, of course he had. His attitude was still arrogant but he still seemed to have a good heart. But then again so did Orochimaru at one point. Sasuke kneeling in the formal stance all shinobi did when they reported back to the Hokage. His outfit was consistant with the report Yamato and the reported when they last saw him.

"In all honesty Sasuke there was no time. After the defeat of Sasori Naruto and Sakura learned of the meeting spot that Orochimaru had laid out to trap Sasori. They insisted they go in hopes of gaining any information on your whereabouts…"

"…"

"You know the rest from their."

"Do they know?.."

"Only Kakashi, but not all the details."

"And Hinata?"

"I've kept everyone else in the dark per The Third's request."

"Good." Sasuke spoke as he rose to a vertical stance.

"Report"

"Orochimaru's condition is deteriorating rapidly. Kabuto is administering level 8 medicine's as we speak. It won't be long till the ritual…"

"I see so we'll have to extract yo…

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"Sasuke you don't seem to understand who you're dealing with. I don't care how strong you've gotten, if he manages to steal your body then everything we've done till now will be for nothing."

"If it gets there I have no doubt that'll be bad for you. But both he and Kabuto are exhausting methods to prolong that. He still can't perform the ritual for another 6-7 months at the least."

"Why are you so adamant on this."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Turning completely around to face him, Tsunade eyes connected with his as he spoke directly to her soul.

"I'm stronger than Naruto."

 **X.X**

 **Authors Note: So how was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. On last thing i forgot to mention is thanks to a reader I found out about a contest over on I believe they accept completed fanfictions and even those in progress. Its a great chance for those who are open to showing their work to others and even gain some recognition in the process. I encourage all those interested to go check it out and submit a story if your up for it. Yours truly has entered a story and would be honored if you would go over and show some by dropping a favorite. Anyways thanks for reading ladies and gentlemen. I'll see you in chapter Two.**

 **Bye-bye and have good day :)**


End file.
